bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 32- Trial by Fire (Part 2)
Apollonir: 7800Gs. Blitz Dragonoid: 1G. Apollo Masterz: "The Doom Dimension is waiting for you, I can see Reaper with his scythe by the portal. You can't beat me." Me: "Come at me bro. Challenge Accepted. I'll show you why they call me Masterz!" Apollo Masterz: "Ability Activate! Maximum Pyrus!" Apollonir rose to 8000Gs. Me: "Ability Activate! Blitz Reflector!" If Drago had taken that hit, he would have been defeated. I turned around and Apollonir wasn't joking, Reaper was standing by the portal. But it didn't look like a regular Reaper. He was taller, scarier, more powerful. He had his eye on Drago. Reaper: "I'm waiting, hurry up." Me: "You're gonna leave empty handed.' "I wouldn't say that" Reaper whispered to himself. I looked at Dragonoid Colossus. Then I looked at my Meter. I pressed some buttons and raised my arm. "Multiple Battle Gear Boost! Blasteroid! Nukix Gear! Beamblitzer! Axator Gear!" Four large arsenals of weaponry equipped with Dragonoid Colossus. Duncan: "My Dharak Colossus could do better." Dark Master: "Now now son, there is no need for comparison. Brawlekus is doomed either way." Me: "Consecutive Battle Gear Ability Activate! Axator Gear Wingover! Beamblitzer Scorch! Nukix Gear Explosive Volley! Blasteroid Blast Off!" The four weapons fired and blasted at Apollonir. All that only brought Apollonir down to 6800Gs. Apollo Masterz: "You're done for. Ability Activate! Infinity Waiver!" Apollonir gathered the power all of six attributes and fired a blast at Drago. "It's over." Me: "No..." My teeth and tounge sharpened. I felt my hair stand on end, like it was becoming spiked. I could see the red scales reaching the cheeks on my face. "It's not over..." I was not ready to lose. "Here we go! Consecutive activation of abilities! Blitz Hammer! Blitz Wave! Blitz Explosion! Blitz Superior! Dual Barnum! Particle Buster! And Spire Dragon!" Dragonoid Colossus: "Battalix Evolution! Battalix Assist!" While Drago was building up his power for all those attacks, he became Battalix Dragonoid for a second then he split. I had 2 Bakugan now. Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid and Pyrus Battalix Dragonoid. Battalix Dragonoid mimicked Blitz Dragonoid. So the two flew up and fired all their power at Apollonir. One attack after the other but Apollonir fought both with ease. Me: "Dragonoid Colossus Ability Activate! Meta Dragonia!" Blitz and Battalix Dragonoid tried to get out of the way but Apollonir grabbed them both. "DRAGO!!!" All 3 of them were caught in the blast. Apollonir: "If I go down... You're going down with me!!!" The Dragonoids screamed in pain. But they could still speak. Simultaneously, they said "Not gonna happen." They joined hands and their Perfect Gems glowed. They reunited and absorbed the Meta Dragonia. Dragonoid Colossus stopped his attacks. Drago's entire body was glowing so I couldn't really tell it was him. Be elbowed Apollonir in the stomach, escaped his hold, turned around and blasted him with his Perfect Gem with all the power absorbed from Dragonoid Colossus. Instead of returning to ball form, Apollonir turned into a trident. The trident flew over to me and I grabbed it. Apollo Masterz: "Congratulations, you win. You might be the Ultimate Pyrus Warrior after all. That weapon you're holding is a support piece, consider it a reward, There are 5 more for your teammates, good luck finding them. By the way, I love Drago's makeover." I looked up at Drago and he looked completely different. He had 4 wings, 2 large wings with gaps and 2 smaller ones behind the larger wings. His body was silver and metallic and was covered in diamonds. Diamonds on his chest, elbows, knees, and at the tip of his tail. Me: "Drago..." Drago: "I am Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!" Apollo Masterz: "Now I believe the Dark Master must now fulfill his part of the deal." He vanished into flames and out of the flames, a red light appeared and disappeared into Drago. My teammates Phantom, Emilia, Destroyer, Axel, and Jade stood behind me. After the brawl Duncan: "Father don't do it." Drakohex: "Silence boy, your father is an honorable man." The Dark Master took off his crown then undid the lock behind his head. He had long, black, spiky hair. He removed his mask. His eyes were sharp and his skin was pale. Now I see the resemblance between him and Duncan. "Technically the deal was I reveal my identity. I am Lord Dhrakon Dwyhte, ruler of planet Dyzekia. You know my son Prince Duncan, heir to the throne. And my loyal Guardian Bakugan; White Drakohex." Blast: "And you know me." Me: "Where'd you come from? Actually where have you been? You were here at the start of the trials but I haven't seen you since." Blast: "Just doing a favor for my king. Making sure those who lost in the trials are ok." Dhrakon: "And that's my one of my loyal knights." Blast: "Also I heard the Queen will be home tonight." Duncan: "Mom's gonna be home!" Dhrakon: "I have business to attend to. Our paths will cross again." He put his mask and crown back on. Reaper entered his portal and disappeared. Drakohex teleported Dhrakon, Blast, and Duncan away. The arena began to crumble. Drago: "I got this." Drago teleported us to my front yard. The sun almost began to set. Me: "Who wants dinner?" My skin was returned to its regular state. Good thing too, my parents would freak out. Jade: "You're unbelievable. How about we go to that new restaurant that just opened?" I held her hand. "Sounds great. But let me just put this trident in my room." It vanished into my meter, which was convienant. The 6 of us headed down there. Phantom and Emilia were holding hands. Destroyer decided to head home. I called App and Vex who I haven't spoken to in forever and told them what recently happened. We have 5 out of 6 Jewel Fragments. But for now while Immortus is on the loose, we decided to relax. We needed a break. Meanwhile... Lord Dhrakon walked down the steps of what appeared to be the entrance to a ruined underground castle. "I know you're here! Show yourself! Parasyte!" Drakohex: "Drothkenoid! Where's your ugly face?" Drakohex flew over the castle. Parasyte stepped up. "I'm surprised you found me." Dhrakon: "You like dark places and want to rule like a king. There are alot of places on Gundalia like that, but the ruins of the old castle seemed like the place you would be." Drakohex: "I can sense you here Drothkenoid!" Drothkenoid rose out of the ground and flew up to face Drakohex. Drothkenoid: "I'm going to enjoy devouring your Forbidden Core!" The Six Legendary Soldiers defeated and the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers worthy of the Jewel Fragments. What was Blast doing the entire time? What will the brawlers do next? When will Parasyte be unmasked? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Blog posts